Internal combustion engines may burn a mixture of air and fuel within one or more combustion chambers and produce exhaust gas. Some automotive systems may include an exhaust gas recirculation system configured for recirculating a portion of the exhaust gas back into the internal combustion engine, thereby providing the possibility of reduced emissions.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide improved exhaust gas recirculation systems, including systems that may be activated to operate under a broader range of conditions. Furthermore, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description and the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.